The House of the Rising Sun Wiki
Welcome to the The House of the Rising Sun! The House of the Rising Sun is a White Wolf based RPG on IRC's Darkmyst Server. Our goal is to provide an environment for Old World of Darkness roleplaying consumate with the themes presented in the books. To this end, we require the use of sheets and dice. See here for some sample character sheets, or message an OP for assistance with creating your own! Submit sheets for approval to h0us3.0f.th3.r1s1ng.sun@gmail.com. Please check the notes in your chosen venue to see any restrictions or caveats associated with your chosen character. A Note on Setting, Mood, and Theme Please read the above article before making a character, as it will help determine if this chronicle is appropriate for you. Setting It is New Orleans, in the present day. A decade has elapsed since Hurricane Katrina flooded the city and flushed out most of the supernatural population. These were dark times for all involved; sleeper cells of Sabbat scooped up gangs of survivors, ghouling or embracing them as the need arose. The cities largest Chantry fell to Technocratic agents hidden amongst Blackwater mercenaries and government disaster response teams before they turned on the Caerns in the swamps east of the city. When the waters receded, one of America's oldest cities with a long and storied history of the supernatural was desolate and empty. The survivors scattered with the diaspora of the poor and disenfranchised. The Syndicate snatched up huge swaths of land to build condos and commercial real estate while the nation still reeled from images and stories too gruesome or horrifying to imagine in an American city. After ten years, many groups have come to see the vacancy as an opportunity. It was the Camarilla who acted first; the Ventrue clan's connections provided them with a route into the city via the new construction contracts. Even some of the Syndicate sponsored construction projects wound up playing secret host to new lairs. In time the Garou, too, returned; there was great honor and reknown to be had searching for the remnants of lost packs and cleansing or reclaiming the Caerns that fell in the city's troubled hours. Now in 2014, amongst the Enlightened, a rumor begins to spread that some among the Traditions are poised to retake their old seat of power... ''The House of the Rising Sun A plantation house sits east of the city about ten minutes off I-10. Obscured from the road by a long drive and ancient trees, the two story building dates back prior to the American Revolution, and has passed through a number of hands over the years. It was a home to revolutionaries, scholars, and even, rumor has it, a burlesque house where the elite of the city snuck away at night to escape their cares. Recent renovations have seen the building reopened as an exclusive club; the entire first story has been converted into a luxurious den with bars full of top shelf liquor and cigars. The live musicians favor jazz, and play from a small stage visible from card and roulette tables. The patronage seems to be a strange eclectic mix; corrupt judges and sheriffs rub elbows with members of organized crime families and social activists. Some nights you might see a biker playing poker with an off duty cop and a successful CEO, and all adhere to the suggestion given on the small plaque mounted on the host's stand at the coat check; Your Discretion is Appreciated. The Camarilla Court placeholder The Sept'' Just west of the swampy Bogue Chitto National Wildlife Preserve, a group rumored to consist of survivalists and government separatists dwell in a series of farmhouses surrounded by gates and fences. The group appeared in recent years, and is notoriously insular and reclusive. They seem to prefer a simple, pastoral lifestyle, but perhaps all is not what it seems? Legal Stuff Please note that this is a fan site based around White Wolfs Classic World of Darkness; materials are used for entertainment purposes only. This is not a commercial venture. Various copyrights are reserved by White Wolf Publishing. Please contact us if you feel any images are used in error/without permission. Participation is age 18 and over only. Category:Browse